


awkward is perfect with you.

by cafulur



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Squip, i love descriptions so this is super descriptive and fluffy and just happy bc i needed this, this is some pure fluff man, witness the boys being awkward and confessing their love for 1.2 k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafulur/pseuds/cafulur
Summary: Senior year has come and gone, and so have Michael and Jeremy's relationships prior. Now, basking in the warmth of a summer afternoon, feelings spill and awkwardness ensues. But that's okay; this is what they need.





	awkward is perfect with you.

**Author's Note:**

> dude don't even ask me what the heck that title or summary is; i wrote this very randomly when i woke up one morning at 4am and had a creative spurt to write about Jeremy confessing his feelings to michael bc we need!! more!! pining!!!! jeremy heere!!! but yeah this is just pure awkwardness and fluff,, again i wrote this in the middle of the night randomly so there's not a lot of revision happening, forgive me if there's errors. enjoy the good good pure fluff my dudes

"Would it be a little weird if I said I feel those things I did with Christine but with you instead now? Except, like, amplified by at least three hundred percent?" Jeremy laughed shakily, his tone conveying the intention to joke but the nervous execution spilling right over his intent.

Michael wasn't sure how to react, he certainly short circuited.

Before he knew it, the bed was dipping down next to him. Jeremy was laying down _closely_ next to him. Not simply beside him, with their usual position of laying on their backs and looking up at the faded glow-in-the-dark stars. A ritual so familiar, performed when having philosophical, three AM talks, with the moonlight pouring in through the window blinds. But right now, it was two PM, and a soft afternoon glow lit up parts of the room, while others were heavily shaded. Jeremy was not on his back, but his side, facing his friend. Michael could practically feel his warm breaths ghosting his face, which were choppy and short from shaky exhales. Then, as suddenly as they came, they ceased. Jeremy closed his mouth and pursed his lips, contemplating his next course of action. Michael studied the look on his face so intensely, searching for some kind of answer to the riddles flooding his mind. He was so entranced with deciphering his best friend's expression that he didn't even notice the frail hand reaching up to grip the front of his shirt until it pulled at him, the soft fabric tightening in that spot.

Then, equally as frail, a voice so small, so fragile, quietly spoke. It was as if the slightest of movements, the smallest display of the wrong emotion, could shatter Jeremy in an instant. This was a vulnerability not even Michael had seen before, and his eyes widened as the gentle words left his best friend's lips.

"Please... Please tell me you feel this, too..."

Michael's vision went blurry for a moment as he processed the events unfolding by the second. He wasn't quite sure how to respond, how to react. Fuck, he wasn't even sure what Jeremy meant. The concept seemed so distant, so foreign, so... inconceivable. So, when Jeremy's tightening grip and nervous breath pulled Michael back to reality, he wasn't sure if it was more grounding or terrifying. His view focused again, and he was face to face with a wide-eyed Jeremy, face scorched red as blush invaded his pale complexion, claiming his cheeks and nose and even ears as its own. Michael even noted for a moment that the scarlet-red threatened to erase the color of Jeremy's light stardust of freckles, but they still held their own in battle. Spectacled eyes shifted upwards to focus on wide blue ones, and for once, despite himself feeling equally as vulnerable, he couldn't look away.

Jeremy's eyes were an ocean, flooding with a sea of emotions. The blues were deep and conflicted, and in that moment, Michael learned hope and fear could coexist within a single gaze. However, even with his mental encyclopedia of _"How to read Jeremy Heere"_ which he's compiled over the years, he had no clue what was going on in Jeremy's mind. He could pinpoint certain emotions, but the motivation and cause were beyond him. With a shaky breath, he opened his mouth to speak, but Jeremy beat him to the punch.

"Is it weird? Or bad...? To fall for your best friend?"

Michael's mouth felt like cotton, his throat tight and his eyes slightly disoriented again as he attempted to wrap his head around that sentence. _What?_

A weak, deflated laugh followed by a retreating whisper.

"It's totally weird, isn't it...?"

Michael had to snap out of it, whipping his head up and shaking it all too quickly. He immediately regretted the movement as he grimaced at the slight pain in his neck, brushing it off as quickly as he could. Jeremy winced at the pained facial expression, but his worried mind was put to ease by a warm hand brushing his poofy, mop of hair out of his eyes.

"No, i-it's not weird at all, I swear, Jeremy. It's totally normal to fall for your best friend, believe me, I-I just--" Michael's speech halted with uncertainty.

His palm brushed against Jeremy's forehead when he moved a few more loose strands aside, and it occurred to him in that moment just how sweaty his hands were. He hoped to whatever God might exist that Jeremy didn't notice. As if his croaky voice wasn't already a complete dead giveaway of how much of a mess he was becoming. All he received in response was a small, sad smile.

"You don't... Have to say it. I mean it'd be silly and self-centered to assume I'd even be a fraction of your type."

_You are, you are so my type, Jeremy Heere. You're my only type._

Michael couldn't bring himself to speak, having practiced holding his feelings back for years. The words hitched in his dry, nearly closed throat.

Jeremy continued, and it pained Michael to anticipate the next potentially self-deprecating words.

"But that's okay."

_Huh?_

"It's okay, even if you don't feel the same. Just... Please tell me I don't have to be afraid of losing you o-over this."

Michael's view became fuzzy again, unable to focus. He felt light-headed, and was blaringly aware of the loud pounding in his chest. He finally spoke up, tightly gripping Jeremy's hair in his clammy hand as he spoke,

"N-no, you could never. That isn't, it's not--"

"Ow, dude," Jeremy squeaked and snorted a bit, the light-heartedness temporarily pushing back the tears that Michael, once his vision refocused, saw prickling his friend's blue eyes. The second thing for him to notice was his hand tightly gripping Jeremy's hair, the source of his pain. Michael quickly released his grasp, moving his hand to rest on Jeremy's shoulder as a look of sympathy dawned upon his face, save for the slight grin that crept up on him.

"Fuck, dude, I'm sorry, I'm just nervous and-"

"Y-You're nervous?! I'm the one who just admitted romantic feelings for their best friend-- _to their best friend...!_ "

Michael's lips parted to make a valid argument back, but, in realizing at this point words were not his strong suit, he utilized his mouth differently, hand gripping Jeremy's shoulder as he dipped down.

It was Jeremy's turn to short circuit.

Warm, chapped lips were pressed against his, then cool, minty breath, blowing against the corners of his mouth as Michael let out a laugh.

Just as Jeremy's eyes were fluttering closed, accepting the short circuit, Michael pulled away, looking him in the eye.

This time, they both grounded themselves and focused their vision. Jeremy open his mouth to question, but Michael beat him to the punch this time, saying with absolute, radiant confidence, "Jer, you have _always_ been my type."

A silence. Not bad, not empty, but definitely awkward. Awkward, full of life, and smiles, and joy.

“Shut up… Dude, _shut up!_ You better not be fucking with me, Mikey.” Jer sputtered excitedly with a wide grin.

Michael simply laughed, enveloping himself around his best friend as he gazed down at him fondly and equally as electrified. “Jer, believe me, I would not fucking joke about this, Jesus Christ.”

Laughs, more confessions and cuddles followed, and those hours of the afternoon faded into infinity. The glow-in-the-dark stars eventually became much more visible as the day sun retreated to the other side of the world, moonlight complimenting the quiet kisses and elated laughs that filled the cool air. It was simple and awkward enough to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading man!! feel free to drop a kudos or comment if you feel so inclined, or come yell at me on tumblr @ cafulur


End file.
